Don't Talk - Talk (M)
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Christmas UPDATE! This is the challenge in M. No dialogue and only dialogue (and only thoughts) in under 300 words. Have your fun. And thanks for reviews. Usual disclaimer: I don't own ILM. There are 10 little chapter-stories now, sometimes starting in the T-rated twin story
1. Act on a hangover

.

* * *

Tommy got up and scuffed to the bathroom. He did not bother to close the door. There would be nobody to lesson him. There was nobody. His house was empty since Helen had died. Since he had decided to stop screwing around. Since he had started to try to impress Barbara.

The previous evening must have left a bad impression.

Holding his head he went to the kitchen and got himself a coffee and a painkiller. They had boozed like hell. He believed they had drained the pub. He could not even remember how he got home. He only remembered a sweet dream of Barbara giving him a juicy goodnight kiss in his lounge before she laid down on his sofa and immediately slept. He shook his head lightly and crept there.

In the doorway he stopped dead. There she was. One bare leg out of the blanket, carelessly draped just over her hips. Her shirt was rucked up and presented her belly. On the armchair she had piled her socks, her jeans and - her bra!

Tommy swallowed. He came to the opinion that it probably was no dream.

Barbara started shifting uncomfortably and moaned. With still closed eyes she winced. One hand went to her forehead and she groaned again. She wiped her face and grunted.

Tommy just watched her moving hip. His headache was gone in an instant seeing her hand unconsciously stroking her belly. When she bent her knee up and leaned it against the backrest she looked so inviting. The little sounds she made, her stirring body - his mind finally was deep in the gutter.

Pushing his luck he sneaked over. One hand gently on her belly he lowered his lips on hers, expecting her to push him away.

She did not. Quite the opposite.

* * *

.


	2. Talk of a hangover

.

* * *

"Uargh, bloody hell!"

"Please, Barb, shut up!"

"What are _you_ doing here, Sir?!"

"Tryin' to sleep. Now hush and rest. It's sunday."

"What are you doing in my bed... Sir?!"

"You've invited me in. Vehemently. Who am I to discuss with you?"

"So, get it discussed into your head to leave NOW!"

"No. ... No need to check, Barb, we are half-decently dressed. You've fallen asleep in the instant we got under the duvet."

"What have we done?"

"Nothing serious, I assure you."

"No, I mean... we deserted the pub's liquor shelves."

"Yeah, I believe we did. Now would you please lay yourself down, shut up and try to get some sleep? At least let _me_ try to get some. I've got a bad hangover. You don't look like you take it easy yourself."

"I feel horrible. I think I look horrible."

"Just slightly wrecked."

"That's kind, thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you know that you snore?"

"Sorry."

...

"It was hard to get some sleep."

"Sorry."

"No, I didn't care about your snoring. I was so distracted by that sexy woman next to me."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Honestly! ... I really would have loved to continue that juicy kiss under the sheets."

"I thought we did nothing serious?"

"Well, apart from that desperate kiss in the doorframe."

"Hell, yes, I remember. That was some kind of a kiss."

"Indeed. You still blush _now_."

"Nah... Don't look at me that way, Sir! ... Don't you dare! Oh, please, get your hands off my belly. ... Sir! No, don't! Not there- Oh god, yes, keep doing that!"

"I knew you'd like it. You've liked it tonight."

"Oohhh...! Please!"

"Hmmm...?!"

"Tommy, stop grinning so smugly! Stop- Ooohhh, don't stop that!"

* * *

.


	3. Roomservice

.

* * *

They took to heart that Winston had said to get a room.

Tommys mother was on a visit and he did not want to let her witness tonight what he intended to complete with Barbara.

Out of the blue they had just juicily kissed in the office after a day full of hard work and they wanted to release some of this stress immediately. Together. On their way to the savoy he pre-ordered a room and then phoned his mother, telling her he was called away and needed to stay overnight. He was a bit amazed about her wish to have a _very_ good night. Maybe she had heard Barbara whispering something naughty in his ear in the backseat of the cab.

The night porter just raised an eyebrow, fully aware what the smiling couple in front of his desk was about to do.

They had no luggage with them, that told him everything.

Tommy ordered a bottle of champagne and they talked intensely half of the night. The other half they just made love, incredibly sensual and passionate love, only interrupted for a few minutes under the luxurious shower. Well, in fact there they did not really had interrupted anything and probably had disturbed their neighbours sleep, if they had found any of it at all.

Tommy and Barbara had found too less of it anyway. They had been too distracted by their lustful exploration of each others body, by the lessons they teached each other about what they wanted, what they needed, and what they had finally given each other.

In the morning when they were about to continue, still but still not too exhausted, but sadly and finally they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

The breakfast was brought by the room service.

* * *

.


	4. Too much Information

.

* * *

"Where's my clutch, Tommy?"

"On your dressing table, Barb. Where you've put it seconds ago."

"Sorry, just nervous."

"Darling, it's not our first dinner."

"No, but our first 25th anniversary, so excuse me for being bloody headless. Here, let me help you with that tie."

"Please, no bloody headless tonight."

"Sorry... Tommy! Get your hands off!"

"No. You know what I plan for tonight?"

"Hm?"

"You know what we did after our first dinner?"

"I vaguely remember."

"Liar. You know very well!"

"I still see Winnie when you had invited and suddenly kissed me."

"Like this?"

...

"Hm, kind of. You arrived with Amanda. I got instantly jealous."

"Visibly."

"How come you kissed me?"

"...couldn't resist."

"Mmmh... like this?"

...

"Yah, kind of. You looked gorgeous in suit and heels. I instantly was... distracted. Funny I ate at all."

"That's why afterwards you shoved me up the wall in this alley?"

"Like this? Oh, yeah!"

"Tommy! You couldn-"

...

"Yes. Remember the ride home?"

"You just watched me."

"I was speechless."

"You were building up... Oh, yes... there... tension... Oh, Tommy..."

"You like it?"

"Oh, yes, but..."

"I remember when I shoved you up the wall in my house."

"Ouch, yes! Oh, dear, we better..."

"You had me undressed faster than I could handle your bra."

"You're quite skilful now. Oh! We... gosh..."

"I placed my hand here, kissed you here... and here..."

"Tommy!"

"...pulled your leg..."

"Oy..."

"...touched you there..."

"You..."

"You were similarly smashed."

"I'm not... Oh, there you are."

"I... pushed you... against the wall... like... oh, god, Barb, you're... irresistible..."

!

"Shit! Who's there?"

"Mum? Pa? We're waiting for you."

"Scat, Thomas, and bother your sister. Pa and I are very busy. _Shh, Tommy! Wait!_"

"Urgh, too much information!"

* * *

.


	5. Delay

.

* * *

They need a good explanation for their delay.

* * *

It had turned romantic and then decidedly hot.

Tommy held out his hand in the dimmed light and when Barbara accepted they swayed to some soft music. Half whispering Tommy sang the first stanza into her hair when his hands already left dancing position and landed in her back, his arms surrounding her.

Barbara nuzzled onto his neck and her sweet kisses up his chin to his mouth were answered by his, the invitation of her parted lips immediately accepted. Suddenly this dance was delicious.

His fingers went up and down her clothless spine, her hands gripped his shirt in his back.

His hands shoved up her skirt, her hands fumbled with his belt and opened his pants.

Tommy raised her onto the drawer while his lips were never leaving her skin.

Barbara held onto his body, wrapping her legs around him, pressing him closer.

It was all but gentle, both were too charged. Barbara still did not want to attend this ball, Tommy had stood her objections. They already had attended a boring lecture at work this afternoon when both only wanted to go home and finish what Tommy had begun in the morning.

They powerfully rocked the drawer banging loudly against the wall until both found their release.

They both still had been half dressed, but that had not mattered. They only undressed properly afterwards to get a quick shower.

Naked he carried her there. It turned steamy again. Very steamy. And not at all as rushed and desperate as it had been on the drawer. They had tenderly caressed each other to heaven under the streaming water.

* * *

More than an hour had gone by and it all had started when Barbara could not decide what dress to wear.

* * *

.


	6. Wonderful Tonight

.

* * *

"What do you think, Tommy?"

"Hmmm, my beautiful wife. Stunning. It-"

"-is too tight? Yeah. Be right back."

...

" 'n' this?"

"Wonderful."

"Really? Oh, I don't know..."

"Barbara! Not- argh!"

...

"And this?"

"Even more, you-"

"Sure?"

"Yes, I-"

"Is it not- oh, wait..."

...

"Help _me_ with my cufflinks, Darling?"

"Sure, yes. You mind fasten those straps in my back?"

"Hmm, sexy."

"Mmmh... Stop it, Tommy! So, it's not suitable for tonight, huh?"

"Yes, you- Barbara!? Oh, I give up..."

...

"Now what do you think of this green one? ... Tommy? ... Where's that music comin' from?"

"It's not important. Come over here, Barb."

"Tommy, it's dark, I can't finish my make-up and you don't see my dress."

"I couldn't care less to see it, I even don't care what you wear."

"That's not very kind of you."

"Barbara, we're late, you've showed up in... I've lost the number - thousands of dresses. Now come here. Calm down. Dance with me!"

* * *

_" It's late in the evening_  
_You're wondering what clothes to wear_  
_You finish your make up_  
_And pin up your long, long hair_

_And then you ask me, "Do I look alright?"_  
_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight!" "_

* * *

"Tommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"We should leave now."

"Promise me to not change again?"

"Yes, only need to find matching shoes."

"You go barefoot, Darling."

"Surely not!"

"Bet?"

"Hardly likely! Oh! Oh, Tommy, this feels good, mmmh..."

"_You_ feel good..."

"We shouldn't... oh, yes, right there..."

"What about here?"

"Mmmh! Tommy, the music's stopped..."

"Hmmm?"

"The music...?!"

"What music? Hmmm..."

"Oh..."

"If we don't leave now we'll never make it to the ball because I will make love to you the rest of the night."

* * *

.


	7. We go to a party

_._

* * *

_\- She's so sweet when she blushes. As if the chauffeur would know why we're late..._

_\- Finally in the cab. That was a trying on. Wow, I still get warm with his hand holding mine._

_\- There she chuckles again. What is she thinking of?_

_\- Gotcha. I saw you shoot another stolen glance at me. Stop giggling, Tommy. What will the driver think?_

_\- I know she's watching me. And now she snickers. I bet she thinks of the drawer. Or the dance? Hell, that was something..._

_\- What is he hummin' all the time? Ah, that song from earlier. He still thinks about what we did in the shower, I bet. With this enraptured smile on his lips..._

_\- Can't get it off my mind. We go to a party... everyone will turn and see... this beautiful lady walking around with me... Oh, yes, _that_ she is indeed. I'm so blessed. And now she really asks me if I feel alright. _Everything _is really wonderful tonight._

_\- I just _asked_. He need not kiss me senseless. I'm still so shattered. Why do we need to go there again? After earlier I couldn't dance with him anymore anyway. And when he continues to look at me _that_ way... I feel so wonderful because I see the love shining in his eyes. It really _is_ wonderful... Oh, Tommy, you just don't realise how much I love you. Kiss me again!_

_\- If you would ever know how much I love you, Barb. Words couldn't tell. I want to turn, head back home, show you. I need to kiss you, again, right now._

* * *

_\- There they are. About time. I wonder what excuse my son will conjure up _this time_. Dear, did they not recognise that the cab has stopped?_

_._

* * *

**Author's note:** The last three chapters were inspired by _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton. Thanks to him for this beautiful song.


	8. Cornish Pub

****A/N: ****The first three chapters to this little 299 series are in the T-rated box ;-) You may want to start reading there. It begins with the episodes Cornish Walk 1 &amp; 2 and Cornish Cottage. This is a little teaser. Enjoy...

* * *

**.**

* * *

Tommy gave Barbara another long sensual kiss before he gently turned her towards the pub. With his lips on her earlobe he whispered that it would be a quick bite and an even quicker pint but then...

* * *

In fact Barbara's first pint was very quick. After she sighed refreshed Tommy pulled her into a hug telling her she was the most adorable countess.

They were led to a small table at a window but the view was not interesting. They only had eyes for each other and ate in almost absolute silence, sharing deep, lasciviously promising looks.

His boot clad foot softly stroked the side of her calf while Barbara tried hard to focus on the lamb chop on her plate. Never breaking eye contact with Tommy she angled the green beans from her fork one by one with her teeth. He swallowed.

As it was their habit he stole a carrot from her meal like she picked some chips from his. When she did it a second time and he protested she picked a third one and fed him with it. Under the pretense to still her hand he softly stroked its back while he slowly took the offered bite. Now Barbara swallowed. She involuntarily licked her lips. His eyes narrowed.

Eventually they sat so close that their knees touched. Tommy nudged his between hers thus eliciting an audibly sharp intake of breath from Barbara who answered the gesture under the table with the length of her calf stroking across his.

Hoarsely Tommy muttered that she was an evil witch before she started licking the ice from her spoon in a manner that made him cough. Barbara could not help but smirk.

* * *

Then finally he paid their meals and whispered that there was no more time to waste.

* * *

**.**


	9. Cornish Cottage 2

**.**

* * *

Barbara opened the door. Straight after discarding their shoes Tommy lifted her up. He laughed that the downstairs area was boring but he would show her the bedroom. She would be stunned.

* * *

The bedroom door fell shut with a bang but their jumpers already had hit the floor. Constantly kissing they let the other clothes follow. Despite their eagerness they slowly enjoyed stroking exposed skin with fingertips and caressing noses. Soft lips prolongued the heated moment at the door. Barbara had no eyes for the interior as long as her naked aroused husband of nine years stood there and worshipped her body. He knelt and with his hands on her buttocks and hers in his hair he kissed her sanctum until she groaned that she wanted him to fill her properly.

Abruptly Tommy stood and removed the bedcover. Gently he helped her onto the mattress with his entire body before both deeply kissed, rolling around, melted into each other. His length slid across her wetness and teased her swollen bud. He never fully entered her. When Barbara started panting Tommy manoevered himself on top. She needed none of his soft nudges to open her legs for him and he gently moved inside. Her contented moan filled the room.

Tommy started measured thrusts until the beautifully strained noises Barbara made silenced his reluctance and he pumped harder and deeper like she demanded. From then on it only was a short way to the crater edge both hesitated at. Hot sizzling tension had centred. With a lusty groan they simultaneously jumped.

* * *

Shortly before they drifted into a well earned sleep Tommy whispered that tomorrow he would show her the living area, the patio, the kitchen and _of course_ the bathroom. Barbara fell asleep with a very smug grin gracing her lips.

* * *

**.**


	10. The Mistletoe Incident

**A/N: **This is inspired by a little picture a naughty Cat has shown me earlier. My own naughty brain immediately started to work and here is the result. It's no get together story but it's a Christmas story. And be warned about the rating. Anyway, enjoy...**  
**

* * *

**.**

**The Mistletoe Incident**

**.**

* * *

"It's stupid, Tommy."

"It's funny and they shouldn't dance around each other for years like we did."

"Still it's stupid to try to get them under a mistletoe."

"I'll hide it in my waistcoat. In the right moment- oh, blimey!"

"What?"

"It got stuck. Stop laughing! Help me, we're late already!"

"How exactly did you manage to get it there?"

"I just pulled it through here. I can't pull it back."

"Let me try. No, doesn't work. Wait, if I kneel down I should-"

"Umm, Barbara, such a nice view from here."

"Stop being naughty, Tommy. If I pull it that way?"

"No, not really. We could- Mmmh!"

"Sorry, lost my balance."

"Just be careful, I only got one."

"Tommy! I try to help."

"Of course. I just love it when you blush so sweetly. Perhaps pull it through there?"

"Stop chuckling. You shake and I can't get it. Well, that didn't work either. Oh..."

"Sorry, I can't help it when you're fidgeting so delicately down there. Maybe if you open more buttons?"

"Perhaps if I open the zipper?"

"It isn't stuck in my pants, it- oh, heavens!"

"Hello, your Lordship!"

"Oh, good gracious, Barbara, you shouldn't- Oh, god, yes, like that!"

"Mmmmmaybe we just need a bit of lubricant, hm? Mmmmaymmmbe lick it like that?"

"Stop being naughty- oh, no! No, don't stop that!"

"You taste wonderful!"

"Oh, good god, yes, that way up! Mmmh, very..."

"Hmmm?""

"Ah, yes, and down there-"

"Suck it deeper?"

"You vicious- Mmmh!"

"M-hm... Well that was nice. Now give me that mistletoe waistcoat. I'm freezing and you, my dear, will warm me up now."

"I'm all at your service, Lady Asherton, just lay down."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


End file.
